world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011014jossiktlaloc
09:22 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:22 -- 09:22 GG: hey tlaloc. 09:22 GT: Hi Joxxik... 09:22 GG: - uh. 09:22 GT: How are you doing 09:23 GG: -'m. 09:23 GG: well, - dont qu-te know honestly. 09:23 GT: You aren't xcared? 09:23 GG: well. 09:23 GG: - am, yeah. 09:24 GG: but -'ve sort of accepted my fate at th-s po-nt. 09:26 GG: so, - dont really know. 09:26 GT: What happened with Libby 09:26 GG: well. 09:26 GG: she dec-ded - needed to be pun-shed for my stup-d-ty. 09:26 GT: What? 09:26 GG: so she contacted jack to carry -t out. 09:26 GT: What xtupidity? 09:27 GG: go-ng back to scarlet. 09:27 GG: she really, really hates scarlet. 09:28 GG: but at least now we see her true colors. 09:32 GT: But 09:32 GT: You've already been punixhed enough! Xcarlet ix punixhment in her own right 09:32 GT: It ixn't fair 09:33 GG: no, -ts not. 09:33 GG: but -ts whats happen-ng. 09:33 GT: What'x gonna happen to you? 09:33 GG: well. 09:34 GT: After... you know 09:34 GG: - don't know. 09:34 GG: -'ll occupy my dreamself fullt-me, - -mag-ne. 09:34 GT: NO 09:34 GT: Dude 09:36 GG: what. 09:38 GG: what -s -t. 09:38 GT: That meanx you'll be xtuck with her 09:38 GT: All the time! 09:38 GG: yeah. 09:38 GT: And... 09:38 GT: And 09:38 GT: I'll never get to xee you again 09:39 GG: yeah, -t sucks. 09:39 GG: -'ll never see you or ryspor or k-kate or any of the others aga-n ) :c. 09:40 GT: NO 09:40 GT: Fuck 09:40 GT: Fuck you for juxt accepting it 09:41 GT: Fuck you for not caring 09:41 GG: SHUT UP. 09:41 GT: Fuck you for getting yourxelf into thix 09:41 GG: YOU TH-NK - DONT CARE?. 09:41 GT: YOU DON'T ACT LIKE IT 09:41 GG: YOU TH-NK -'M JUST OKAY W-TH TH-S?. 09:41 GG: -'M BARELY HOLD-NG -T TOGETHER, TLALOC. 09:42 GG: -'m just. 09:42 GT: 8:( 09:42 GT: I'm xorry 09:42 GG: -t's f-ne. 09:42 GG: -t's g-ven me excuse to spend more t-me w-th ryspor, so that's someth-ng. 09:43 GT: Ugh 09:43 GT: I've been horrible to him 09:43 GG: yeah you k-nda have. 09:44 GT: Joxxik 09:45 GG: yeah. 09:45 GT: I'm really xorry about all the xhit I gave you guyx 09:45 GT: Oh man 09:45 GG: -t's f-ne. 09:45 GG: - forg-ve you. 09:45 GT: You dexerve to be happy together 09:46 GG: thank you. 09:46 GT: You know what 09:46 GG: hm?. 09:46 GT: I'm xorry dude, but I can't even...ugh 09:46 GT: I juxt hurtx to talk to you 09:46 GG: -'m sorry. 09:46 GT: Knowing what'x going to happen 09:46 GG: yeah. 09:46 GT: Joxxik, you're my bext friend ever 09:47 GT: Really my only friend 09:47 GG: thank you. 09:47 GG: you're one of the best fr-ends -ve ever had. 09:47 GT: Goodbye 09:47 GG: goodbye, tlaloc. 09:48 GT: I hope xomehow 09:48 GG: -'ll m-ss you. 09:48 GT: Xomehow, we can talk again or xomething y'know 09:48 GT: 8:,) 09:48 GG: - hope so to. 09:48 GG: ( :c. 09:48 GG: bye tlaloc. 09:48 GT: B-bye 09:48 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 21:48 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.